gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
De Blob 3
As a big fan of De Blob 1, I think that the franchise should try not to lose momentum with this extraordinary and creative idea. Now, I already know that a sequel has been released, so one of the goals of the page is to create an original plotline in order to keep it interesting. Plot One year after the events of de Blob 2, in which (*spoilers*) the evil Comrade Black, deceptive leader of the infamous INKT corporation, was sucked into a black hole, INKT's new leader, known as Commander White, has been spotted on a spaceship many miles away from the planet upon which Prisma and Chroma City are located. Bif and Zip are ready to lock and load and take White down, but since the Prof sees that the ship is headed away from the planet, he sees no cause for immediate concern, and the two consent to calming down. However, at the end of the opening cutscene, White is seen evilly laughing, signifying that he has indeed launched an infamous scheme into action. It turns out that White has sent new creations called Negablobs to infiltrate the sewer system of yet another major city on the planet, Spectro City, without notice by the planet's residents. At night, the Negablobs silently seep into the houses across the world and attack the Raydians, turning them into the Graydian slaves, which White prefers them as being. The city is turned into a gray place literally overnight, with the Negablobs making way for Leechbots to help siphon color and Elite Inkies to guard their progress. During the takeover, a massive force attacks an underground color base held by the Color Underground. However, despite the best efforts of the team, the Prof, Arty, Zip, Reggie, and even Bif are captured and imprisoned by White's forces, later put and held in strategic locations so as to make it impossible for them to escape. However, some of the revolutionaries, as well as Pinky, do escape and go in search of Blob. Pinky then acts as a teacher for the tutorial earlier in the game. White makes an attempt to be thorough and apprehend Blob straight away by sending troops to siphon and scour the jungle. However, they are unable to find Blob because he saw Inkies making a move for his home with a Tank Battalion and retreated to the water so as to remain unseen. Later on, when Blob is searching for a nearby weak spot in their defense, he is approached by Flito, one of the escaped revolutionaries. He says that the rest of his 4-man team, which they have named "The Graffitinators," is hiding out in the city, at which point Blob proceeds to sneak in, steal color from the Leechbots, and claim the city to make it a base for the escapees to plan a next move. Characters Blob Blob is, of course the main protagonist of the series who takes the INKT corporation by storm and liberates the world piece by piece. In this title, he works with the self-named Graffitinators to rescue his old friends, the leaders of the Underground. Flito Flito is the secretive, fake-daring leader of the Graffitinators. Despite his intention to remain out of the fighting, he is a brilliant tactician who provides Blob with tips and direction as he handles the gruntwork. Bing Bing is the muscle for the Graffitinator team, with expertise in taking down large enemy establishments. Subsequently, whenever Blob manages to shake up the defenses of a major building, Bing handles the rest and claims it for the Underground. Leefa Leefa is the supervisor of the action taken by the Graffitinators, and levels up Blob whenever he restores enough color energy to the blackened world. She will often tell him what blocks would be best to give the most variation to. Narkle Narkle is the smart member of the team, capable of incredible feats of debilitating programming geared towards the enemy. Whenever Blob liberates large groups of Graydians, Narkle uses the software in the freed territory to ease the effort in incapacitating his opponents. Category:3rd Person Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Category:Sequel Category:Single Player Category:New characters